


forever and then some

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, dean's dead (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: “I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES,” he yells before starting to walk closer to them.Because he’s still Dean and he can’t help himself, he offers Castiel a shit-eating grin and shrugs.“I missed you?”
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 289
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection





	forever and then some

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on tumblr that said "The only person more upset that Dean died is Jensen. The only character on the television show supernatural that’s more upset that Dean died is Castiel, who probably found Dean and threw a pillow at his head."
> 
> and it inspired me lmao, oops. I wrote this on my phone btw so forgive me if there's errors.
> 
> [here's the post](https://deansmom.tumblr.com/post/636703429397479424/deans-staring-out-over-the-bridge-with-his)

Dean’s staring out over the bridge with his brother by his side and a content smile on his face, when something gets thrown at his head.

He yelps a little bit, bringing a hand up to the spot.

Another pine cone hits his head in response.

Dean squawks, spinning around, “Dude who the hell-“

Castiel is standing across the way on the far side of the bridge glaring daggers at him.

There’s a weird mix of emotions that wash over Dean all at once, but another pine cone hits his head again before he can verbalize any of them.

Dean catches the next one, yelping, “Cas what the hell are you doing?!”

“I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES,” he yells before starting to walk closer to them.

Because he’s still Dean and he can’t help himself, he offers Castiel a shit-eating grin and shrugs.

“I missed you?”

Castiel’s glare deepens, “So you died?”

Dean rolls his eyes a little bit, “It wasn’t on purpose!”

Finally Castiel is standing in front of him again, and Dean feels fully at peace for the first time since he got here.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas offers his brother, his eyes never leaving Dean. “If you’d excuse us for a minute, I need to talk to your brother.”

Sam covers his laugh with a cough, holding his hands up in a placating manner, “No problem, guys. Pretend I’m not even here.”

Before Dean can say anything, Castiel puts a hand on his shoulder and suddenly they’re standing in front of a cabin.

He wants to argue with Cas more out of habit than anything, because even though Dean knew he was here, there was a part of him that thought he’d never see Cas again.

After all, the poor guy had beat Dean to the punch and said it - said the thing they’ve been dancing around for years now, and Dean had been too chicken shit to say something back. He wouldn’t blame Cas for hiding from him.

“Cas,” he starts, “Listen, I just—“

Castiel cuts him off by pulling Dean into a very desperate, bordering on furious kiss.

Dean gives just as good as he gets, backing Cas up until they hit the side of the cabin. They haven’t kissed in years, even before Dean died.

He’d kissed Cas stupid underneath that streetlight the first time he came back from the Empty, but that was the last time. The last time before Jack interrupted them, or Sam or even Rowena that one time they almost kissed.

They’ve always had a lot of almosts, huh?

Castiel pulls back from the kiss and spins them around so Dean’s the one pinned to the cabin now.

“You are insufferable.”

Dean grins, catching his breath as he fiddles with Castiel’s tie.

“Aw babe, that’s why you love me!”

Castiel narrows his eyes, yanking Dean forward by his belt loops, “I was mistaken. Heat of the moment.”

There’s a half a second where Dean believes him, that he didn’t really mean it.

And then he feels Castiel’s hand slip into his back pocket and Dean’s whole body relaxes.

He’s smiling like an idiot and he knows it, but he can’t believe that Cas is right here, in front of him and - somebody said it. They said it and it’s out there. Cas laid it all out on the table for him.

“Cas…” he smiles, one hand coming up to rest on Castiel’s cheek. “You sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

Cas huffs, the tips of his ears going a little bit pink, “I was coming back for you.”

It makes Dean’s chest ache with the knowledge that they could’ve had everything that he’s wanted for years now. They could’ve had a house, could’ve had a kid or two, could’ve grown old together, could’ve built a life out of something that wasn’t the impala.

But of course, he went and fucked that all up.

Dean sighs, his smile sad, “Well… Guess I couldn’t live without you.”

He’s trying to be flippant, but it’s way more honest than he ever intended to be. Yeah his intention had been to try and live life, because he knew that Cas wanted that for him… but he wasn’t sure how long that was going to hold up.

He’s always been kind of a mess without Cas around.

Castiel brings their foreheads together, the remaining tension draining out of both of them at the touch.

“Hey,” Dean murmurs, pressing a kiss to Cas’s nose. “I do love you. Like, a lot.”

It startled a laugh out of him and Dean swears some flowers bloom somewhere to his left at the same time his heart swells with his love.

“I would hope so,” Castiel hums, squeezing Dean’s hip. “I made all of this for you.”

And it’s still so wild to think about, that Cas and Jack just… really rebuilt heaven. For him. For Sam.

Being here the weight he always had on earth doesn’t feel as heavy, otherwise he’d crumble under the weight of that much love.

“You old softy,” Dean mumbles instead of crying. Because he kinda wants to cry if he thinks about it for too long.

Castiel smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead, “This is your home… if you want it.”

Dean turns to look at the cottage, pulling Cas’s arms around his waist as he moves.

It’s small, but it’s more than Dean could have ever hoped for. The siding is a deep forest green, the shutters and the doors are a vibrant pop of yellow. He has a front porch with a swing, and there’s a dog bed on one side of it. There’s a garden off to the side and a nice spot with a hammock that’s just covered from the sun enough that he won’t get too hot.

“It’s perfect.”

Cas presses a kiss to his shoulder, squeezing Dean tighter, “Good. I’m glad.”

Dean turns his head to smile at him, “You moving in?”

For some reason the question startles a laugh out of Cas and he has to hide his face in Dean’s shoulder for a moment.

“Am I invited?”

Dean scoffs, pulling one of his hands up so he can press a kiss to it.

“You think I’d spend eternity with anyone else?”

He doesn’t say anything, but Dean can feel Castiel’s Grace humming happily in response.

Yeah, Dean had wanted to grow old with Cas… but forever and then some might be ok too.


End file.
